


Join the Team

by ehamlett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Episode: s04e03 Muted, F/M, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehamlett/pseuds/ehamlett
Summary: Y/N Hale is the youngest Hale sibling and girlfriend of the amazing Stiles Stilinski. It's close to the start of another lacrosse season at Beacon Hills, and there's a new kid trying out this year. On top of that, Coach won't give up on trying to get you to be the first female player on the team. Will he convince you to join?Quick One-Shot for 4x03, Muted.





	Join the Team

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and plot line belong to the creators of Teen Wolf, not me.

It’s warm out, the sun shining on your skin as you soak up the Vitamin D. You were on your way to watch the lacrosse tryouts with Malia and Kira. Lydia had been planning on going with you until her mom had asked her to run to the store after school. Apparently she knew where you were headed because she’d handed you a small stack of forms that had been approved for some new equipment for the team. She’d asked you to give them to Coach since you’d be going out there anyway. You carried them in one hand while your bag hung off your opposite shoulder. You climbed the bleachers first, handing your shoulder bag to Kira who put it beside her.

“Hey, how long have they been going?” you ask your friends.

“They’re just doing laps right now. This is only their like 3rd go around,” Kira answered as Malia flipped through her notes...you’re pretty sure you saw a mix of at least three different subjects as she juggled her highlighters, at least one clenched between her teeth. You looked out onto the field to watch the boys run. Scotty was in the middle of the most of them, maintaining an easy pace even though he could have lapped them easily by now. One of the new kids, a freshman, was way out front of the others, running like he wasn’t even trying. This had to be the kid that Stiles and Scott had been talking about earlier, the one that was killer in the goal. You focused in on the others to pick out Stiles, as if you weren’t always focused on Stiles. Bless him, he was near the end, and you could see the utter hatred on his face.

He’d never been the biggest fan of long distance running. Sprinting for his life? Sure. Running for conditioning? Hell no. You sat down next to Kira and was immediately grateful that the sun had warmed the seats above freezing against your skin. You’d chosen to wear a one of your dark purple one shouldered tops and ripped shorts. One of the consequences of being a werewolf was constantly being hot, but that also meant that really cold things were frankly really unpleasant. Not that you couldn’t handle the cold better than humans...you just really hated it. You watched the boys start to finish and decided to head down to give Coach his forms while he wasn’t too occupied. That new kid, Liam you thought, was doing one handed push ups while the rest of the boys laid on the ground. Scotty had finished and your baby was close...close to passing out too, but close. 

You walked over and waited while they finished. Stiles was gasping for breath as Scott lifted him up off the ground. “Is he even human? What is he, like a werecheetah? Does that even exist? Is that a thing?” your boyfriend panted, sweat dripping off his hair as he hung in Scott’s arms.

“No, I think he’s just that good,” Scott replied.

“I’m gonna puke. Take me somewhere,” Stiles told him. You looked over in alarm, but Scott nodded at you as he led your boyfriend over to the water. 

“Hale! What are you doing here? You gonna try out and give me a blessed chance at winning a game?” Coach said in his normal dramatic tone.

“I’ll pass, Coach, but Ms. Martin asked me to give you these,” you say as you hand him the forms. He looked over them for a moment before abruptly blowing his whistle as loud as possible. You resisted the urge to cover your ears as the sound blared. 

“Okay, listen up, you delinquents! Line up for shots! Posey, in the goal! Let’s go! Come on, don’t be pathetic!” Coach shouted as you continued to stand next to him. The boys lined up randomly, yours closer to the front as they started. “Seriously, are you sure you don’t want to be on the team? I’ve seen you during gym and when you play with McCall and Stilinski; you’re good, really good.”

“Thanks, but I think I’ll still pass. I just like playing it every once and awhile,” you lied as the first couple of guys took shots. Truthfully, you loved lacrosse, well any sport that required letting out your energy, but it wasn’t nearly as fun when you couldn’t let the wolf out while you played. It was actually more frustrating than just not playing at all, so you didn’t. Coach sighed, and you looked over to see Stiles prepping his shot. His muscles moved under the grey shirt he had on, and you’d be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy the view. You could tell he was a little distracted, still out of breath from the running. The shot went straight to to the goalie. You hissed a little as your boyfriend made a face. The other boys were snickering, like they always do at each other, but the younger kid, Liam, grinned at Stiles. Your boyfriend glared down at him with a suspicious look before walking back near Scott. 

You heard them both groan as the kid made a perfect clean shot into the net. “Yes!” Coach shouted as you nearly giggled to yourself at Stiles’s words to Scott. The boys continued, and Scott absolutely bombed his shot. 

“Nice, McCall,” that kid named Garrett scoffed.

“Hey, Garrett, shut up,” Stiles gave his voice a warning tone. You started to walk back up to the bleachers, but Coach grabbed you by the shoulder.

“Nah, Nah, why don’t you stay a minute. Take in the atmosphere. Can you smell that? The smell of adrenaline and drive?” he appealed to you. 

“You mean the stench of teenage boy sweat?” you raised an eyebrow at him.

“Exactly,” he answered, almost like he was in awe of the sport.

“Sure, Coach, sure,” you rolled my eyes just a little. “Now if you’ll excuse me…”

“Nope, not excused,” he answered as the boys continued.

“What?” you ask, confused.

“You’re not excused. I want you to at least take one shot. Just one, and if you aren’t hooked you can go,” he said.

“I don’t really need your permission. School ended at 3,” you remind him.

“Come on, Hale, really? Please? It would destroy other teams to have a girl beat them,” he pleaded.

“One shot and you’ll leave me alone?” you prompt.

“One shot,” he agreed. 

“Fine,” you huff and grab a stick from beside the bench.

“Hale, the gloves,” Coach called after you as you walked over to the boys. 

“Don’t need em,” you shout back, the guys in front shuffling back to make room for you after hearing your exchange with Coach. You heard the murmured whispers and laughs behind you including the ever so original “ _ A girl? Seriously _ ?” and “ _ This is gonna be hilarious. _ ” Just to be funny, you pretend not to understand what you’re doing. You gingerly put the ball into the net of your stick and shuffle the stick in your hands for a second. 

_ “Don’t get the point of this, but at least that’s a nice piece of ass to look at,”  _ that Garrett kid pointed out to his friends behind you. You clenched your teeth but couldn’t blame him. You did have a nice ass. His friends all agreed with him as you line up your shot. You quickly strike the ball, watching it easily pass into the net with a sharp sound. The collective gasp behind you was enough to make you smirk to yourself. You heard both Malia and Kira cheering for you as you grab another ball and once again make a perfect shot.

“YES! That’s how you do it!” Coach was ecstatic as you turned around. 

_ “She can wear my jersey.”  _ was one of the guy’s response. 

_ “Or not wear one at all,”  _ Garrett chimed in. You nearly roll your eyes at the response when you see both Scott and Stiles glaring at the boys who were talking like that about you. 

“Yeah, in your dreams, kid,” you tell them and walk past them to kiss Scott on the cheek. He grins at you as you pat his shoulder before turning to your boy. 

“Want to wear my jersey?” Stiles asks you as you wrap your hands around his neck with a grin.

“What do you think?” you tease, going in for a simple but deep kiss. His lips brush against yours with a small amount of force. He tasted like blue Gatorade and a little bit of sweat, and you couldn’t have asked for anything more. You pull away, give him another really quick kiss, and walk back over to Coach.

“I’m questioning your judgement. You’re seriously not going to join the team?” he groaned.

“Nope. I already have one,” you say, looking at your boyfriend and Scott, then back at Kira and Malia. 


End file.
